One last time, an all out blast
by Poison Fire
Summary: The Universe of the Four Gods is opening for the last time this time it's going out with a bang. Talking four mikos this time. Giving in adventure, romance, drama, and many more thing in to girls' lives.
1. Seizing Era

**Meozki (Poison Fire): **Hey! This is my first fan fiction, so I hope you enjoy it.  
**Amiboshi: **I'm sure you'll do fine.  
**Mezoki: **Thanks. -blush-

**/§/-----/§/**

**Summary**: The Universe of the Four Gods opens up again. This time the book takes four mikos in the finals chapters. Inside the book all four countries are at war and all four countries have high hopes for their priestess.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fushigi Yugi. I own Mezoki, Rosette, and Rika; not Hikari, she is from Fushigi Yugi, guess who she is. I also own Koie, Amefur, Karasuki, and Toroki, I didn't name them, I just made them up because they didn't have their debut yet. I don't own the first page of The Universe of the Four Gods its direct quote from Fushigi Yugi: Mysterious Play.  
**Warning**:  
**Paring**: Will add as I go along  
**Rating**: T-14 and up(for now)  
**A/N**: Spoiler, the name of the unknown celestial warriors from Byakko are real, but I made up their powers. For the last warrior of Genbu this is a spoiler once I put him into the story. Also the known celestial warriors if you didn't see them yet, this is a spoiler. Also remember that time passes faster in the book, so all the celestial warrior had died and now are reborn again.

**/§/-----/§/**

**Prolog: **

_It has been 20 years since Mayo and Taka came out of __The Universe of the Four Gods__. Now the book is reopen looking for the final showdown between the countries. Inside the book, all the celestial warriors have died; it's been hundreds of years inside the book since the mikos appeared. Now, once again war has broke out between the countries, but this time it's involves all four the countries. Ever since the war started, celestial warriors was reborn once more to take place in the final chapters of the book. _

_The Universe of the Four Gods was placed back into the national library, since Mayo opened the book it's been there. Although the library is starting to get low and out of business, so they are selling some of the books._

-o-o-o-

**Chapter 1: **Seizing Era

It was late at night, the dark blanket covered Tokyo city. The far away stars shine brightly. The shadows, lingering with their mirror image, is hardly noticeable without man made light. The quiet and still night came around; almost everyone was either home, at a night club, or work by now. The creamy pearl had risen to its peak in the atmosphere.

A beam of light pours out of the windows of the mansion inside the city of Tokyo; lighting up some of the land of the owners. Guards stood outside on guard. The mansion was one of the biggest in the area. The child of the owners was even nicer than the average homes master bedroom. It had a balcony, a bathroom bigger than the run-of-the-mill homes rooms, king size bed, a closet with walkways, and many things for entertainment.

Inside the room was a young teen aged girl, who looked to be no older than fifth teen. She stood outside on the balcony looking at the view of the comely garden, which had many trees, flowers, and a little pond nicely organized. Her blue eyes with a hint of gray, and a outer rim of dark blue, gazed at the scene, blankly; she wasn't thinking anything just looking. It made her feel so calm. The fingers coming from the sphere in the sky reached out and shined in her golden locks. The breeze blew her long, straight hair, which fell down to her lower back, was blew slightly back.

The sound of the door opening filled the air. The rich girl's attention went to the door, she spun around looking at who was there. A older women, all dressed up fancy was there in a nice black dress, heels and diamond necklace, ring, and bracelet. The lady looked similar to the teen. The sound of the heels hitting the floor replaced the silent. Soon the two were facing each other. "Honey, your father and I are going out. Be sure to study and go to bed." The only reply was a simple nod. Then the mother left.

After a few minutes, she saw the limo in the driveway go off. A smirk appeared on the girls face. "Screw studying," she said before left to her closet. She strip down to her silk, lace bra and underwear. She changed into a white tube top, covered by a black jacket that came up to her rip cage, a red checker shirt with a black skull belt, high black and white socks and black boots. She threw on a skull ring onto her index ring, along with two cross necklace, one short than the other, and a brown choker. She cover her hair with the black hood.

After the upper classed teen was finish changing, she left the room with the sign 'Rosette's room' written on it. The blond secretly got out of her house and threw a hole in the gate that she found a while ago. After walking blocks, she arrived at a hang out, where the people labeled punks, goths, and druckies were. She knew her parents would never accepted her going to a place like this, who would expected her to. A rich girl undercover going to a gang place. Yeah right.

**/§/----/§/**

It was close to one, Rosette started to walk back to her huge house. The others kids were still partying. The teenage girl entered into the upper class neighborhood. A white stretch limo slowed down and stopped in front of the puck girl. Soon the black window fell down showing a red headed girl inside. "What's a low life like you doing in this part of town? I believe you live in the dump, correct?" the girl said, she looked to be the same age. Her hazel eyes piercing the blond.

Rosette knew this girl as Rika, she was only friends with her because she was rich. The crimson red haired girl didn't seem to recognized her. How the girl with golden locks wanted to beat her up right now. She won't know who did it to her, if she did, she wouldn't have said that.

The teenager out of the car ignored her and continued to walk. "How dare you ignore me?!" she raised her voice and the limo drove off. Rosette held in her laughter, but failed. She burst into laughter. She always never did like Rika, judging by money and first appearance. She slipped into her house and back into her bedroom, she quickly changed into her PJ's, followed by bed.

**/§/-----/§/**

The next day came fast. The blond sat down under a tree in the national park. The sunlight peaking threw the leaves. The bird song diffused threw the wind. The darken area under the tall trees and buildings. It was early afternoon on a Sunday, meaning no school. The streets were busy now, mainly filled with people walking trying to get to places, most of them were teens hanging out.

A ancient red book rested in Sette's lap. It was red with black symbols in Chinese on it and had a white siding. The words in Japanese would be The Universe of the Four Gods The blueish-gray eyes looked at the old book. Flashes of her mind on how she got the book appeared in her mind.

**/§/-----/§/**

**Flashback:**

The sunlight blissing spread threw the thin glass and onto the dinning room table. The table was set and ready for breakfast. Maids came out with the food, making sure everything was right in place. The busy day began at the mansion.

The knocking on the door woke Rosette up. It was late, she normally already took a shower and blow dried by now. "Yes?" she moaned out still sleepy. The maid open the double door, but did not step into the room. She was shocked to see the mistress was still in bed. "Breakfast is done," the worker said to her. A small nod was all that she got. With that she bowed her head and left, closing the door.

The daughter of the owner that own the land got out of bed and slowly dressed herself. She out on a black sun dress that feel to her thighs and showed her shoulders. She fixed the white rim at the bottom and the collar. The fifth teen-year-old put on high black sock that went up to above the dress and black dress shoes. She left for the dinning room.

When she arrived, her mom, dad, and little sister was there. Her sky blue eyes pierced at her little sister, she hated her because she was always treated better than her, the reason was that she was the 'baby of the family'. The older one of the family sat down at her seat, where she always sat. "Morning," she greeted them forcing out a smile.

The older man had a serious look on his face, he wasn't pleased at all. "Good morning. How was last night?" he asked pushing he nose into her where-abouts during the late hours. When the parents arrived home, Sette was no where found and Chiharu said she found her sneaking off wearing common, punk outfit.

Rosette wasn't afraid to face up to her parents; after all she been sneaking out into street fights. She won a lot of them. "It was fun going out and partying," her voice was daring and unflinching. All she heard was a sigh. The topic drop dead silent. Until the youngest person there spoke, "So how long have you been sneaking out?" Chiharu was trying to get her sister in trouble again; of course, their parents always side with her. It was quite a nuisance.

The med-teen female answered, which shocked the whole family, which was, "Don't know, I guess for about nine months now." It was only a guess, she didn't keep track, didn't care much. They were speechless, Sette grinned at this, it was awesome seeing everyone in her family unable to speak, priceless.

After about an hour or an hour and a half of being admonish, the oldest child was given an old Chinese book. "Read that, it will help with your studies." Rosette figured that they got it last night, they were to an auction and pretty got it there. It looked ancient and was slightly ripped. "Hai." She actually might read it if she is bored, otherwise she wouldn't.

**End of Flashback**

**/§/-----/§/**

"Sette!" a familiar voice yelled bring the female sitting under the tree back from living in the past. The pair of grayish-blue eyes looked in the direction where the voice came from. The long, blood red head coming over to her. The slutty outfit of a mini skirt, which gave mini a new name, and a shirt tank top that showed her flat belly. The spoil brat sat down next to her so called 'friend'. "Isn't that The Universe of the Four Gods?" shocked to see the book. Rika heard on the news that it was a one of a kind book and it was at the auction last night. "Can we read it together? I heard the author was sugoi at his era."

"Ano, sure," Rosette didn't see why not, and she would get pleased and beg if she did say no. She was such a spoil brat, got everything, but lately she hasn't. The blond opened the book to the first page and began to translate. "This is the story of a young girl who single-handedly gathered the seven stars and gained the power to make all her dreams come true. The story itself is an incantation and whomever reads it gains the main character's power to have their wishes granted. This is because once they turn the first page the story will become real and begin."

Rika had a puzzled expression, which was ignored by the richer young lady. She paid little attention to the warning and turn the thin piece of paper, gently not to rip it, concerning how old it was. A green and white aura come out of the book, radiantly. The hands reached out for them and sucking the two into books. They became to lights, Rosette white and Rika as green, the two was separated, since they didn't have a strong connection; unlike, Yui and Miaka.

A young girl, who looked to be about sixteen, walked by and saw the bright light, she looked over to see nothing there but a book. She walked over to the book and picked it up. She read in her mind. 'The Universe of the Four Gods'. Where did she hear that before? The name sounded so familiar. She thought about it, then it hit her. Her friend's mom spoke of an adventure about a book.

The female ran off to her friend's house. Her long, black hair waved in the air. Her brilliant green eyes looked where she was running. After running about half a mile, with no problem; the darker haired girl arrived at the house that had 'Sukunami's' sign on it. She knocked on the door to see a short brunette girl answering the door. Her hair was short and chin length. The greenish-blue eyes looked at her. "Hey! Zoki-chan!" she yelling bliss and let her friend in. **(Yup me! Can you guess who the cheerful girl is? Guess in reviews, or messages.)**

Zoki, her full name Mezoki, walked into her friends her. "Yo, Hikari. You can't believe what I found." She showed her the book. A confused look. "The Universe of the Four Gods." The shorter girl looked at it again, she couldn't read Chinese, one of the reason why it was believable to be the book. "Let's see if it's true." Without a second passing, the older young woman opened the book. And the book began to glow. Their body vanish into the book.

A older women in her thirties came running down seeing a red and blue light. Her chocolate eyes fell down to the book. "Taka! Tamahome!" she yelled as she pick up the book.

**/§/----/§/**

The two friends laid on the grass under the shadows. Small fracture of light hit their skin, keeping them warm. The rusting sound of leaves hitting one another was soothing to listen to. Few cool breezed kept their body temperature good.

The darker haired girl wrapped on her around the smaller one, protectively, trying to keep any harm away from them; that was until she was out cold. The taller girl's eyes got shut tighter then showed the jade colors. She looked down at Hikari in her arms. Her eyes roamed the area.

They were surrounded by a forest; nothing much near by except trees and insects. Last the girl remember, she was at her friends house with...the book. She discover that the stories were true and herself and her lovable friend was inside the story. Mezoki hoped that they won't turn into enemies like the past two priestesses.

The tomboy shook the brunette until she was awake. "Hikaru, wake up." The sleeping teen soon woke up, she was such a light sleeper. The sleeping girl soon woke from her dreams. The couple of blues eyes with a hint of green looking around. "We'll in The Universe of the Four Gods!" Hikaru pointed-out.

"WOW! I didn't know th-" Mezoki said but was cut off by a growl from behind her. She turned her head to see the what it was. She looked a a hungry-looking leopard. The brunette let out an ear piercing scream. While the other one ignored it, she had into a fight position. Her green eyes looked around.

Zoki made small steps away from her friend, so this way if the leopard would attack her at least she would be away from her friend and she would be safe. Her foot hit a stick. **(Yet another stick. lol.)** The tomboy picked up the stick and used it as a weapon. The creature leaped into an attack as her swung the stick at it. At impact, the stick broken into two, one piece in her hand and the other in the leopard's mouth that was on the ground in seconds.

The orange with black spots animal went in for a second attack. This time, Zoki was on the ground with the leopard on top of her, showing her its sharp teeth ready to bite down on her. The hazel deathly eyes staring down at its prey. His attention was taken away from the foot underneath him by a rock that hit him on his head. The leopard looked at the other girl who threw the rock. She yelled, "Stay away from her," she was ready to fight for her best bud, like she always did.

The leopard got off of the teen on the ground. It slowly walked over to her, looking like it would be able to pound on her anytime. A low growl formed at the depths of his throat. This made Hikari run for her life with the creature chasing after her. Before she was out of sight from Mezoki she raised her voice, "Safe yourself. Run for it." With that being said, the milk chocolate haired girl ran off faster.

The female from a different place ran for her dear life, her foot set off a trap by hitting a rope. This caused her to fall and hit the ground. She started to crawl away as the arrows shot out above her. Not to far away a cry, "Rekka Shin'en." Then a flame of fire attacked the leopard. The heat and lack of energy from running caused Hikari to faint. She laid there on the grass, panting.

The hero walked over to her. The dark brown eyes gazed at the young female. His eyes widen at her, she looked similar to the girl in his dreams. Every-now-and-then he would have a dream about a girl from another world that he fell in love with. But sadly his feelings was unrequited. The imaginary girl had feelings for his friends that was his rival. The two always fought. Although this was always dreams, visions he never remembered them.

The man stared at her. He picked her up and carried her over the his shoulder. He move his orange bangs away from his eyes. He started to away deep within the woods.

**/§/----/§/**

Meanwhile, Mezoki didn't listen, she tried to run away her friend, but lose her. She had a wound in her ankle from the claws of the leopard. She soon lost them and was lost in the forest. The tomboy limped her way out of the forest. She collapsed onto a man. "I'm sorry," she said trying her best to get up onto her legs.

The young boy helped her to her feet. His had green hair and blue eyes. "Are you alright miss?" he asked in a kind concern voice. The male leaned her over to sit down on a rock. He saw the blood dipping off her foot. He went down on one knee and ripped his blue rope like shirt and wrapped it over the deep cut. The cloth slightly turned red, but stopped.

"Thank you," wounded said. She fell over again, but this time lost conscious. The odd haired to be man caught her. He carried her bridle-style to the town he was heading to.

**/§/-----/§/**

Meanwhile, a girl stood there in the cold. She had her hands placed on her shoulder and her body curled in a ball. "Where the heck am I? When I see Rosette...br...I'm g-g-oing to gett-t her-r-r," she manage to think out loud. The redhead looked around, she was on a cold mountain top. The soft, white crystals were falling everywhere.

The gray eyed girl could fell her arms starting to get numb. Rika stood up and started to walk around, she thought if she moved around that she could warm up a bit. The red head looked around, nothing in sight, but snow and the mountains. She wandered around aimlessly. She came across a small cave. The used to be rick girl walked into it, the place was covered in ice, the walls, celling, and ground. She sat down at the ice still freezing her butt off; it was better than outside in the open.

Rika leaned against the wall and fell asleep.

**/§/-----/§/**

The blonde woke up on top of a cliff. She looked around, she thought of the Grand Cayon, that's what it looked like. Rosette pitched herself. "Ouch!" she yelled, "Alright, this isn't a dream." She took he rhair tie around her wrist and put her long hair into a high pony tail. Next to pushed down her leg warmers.

It was hot, like a desert. The heat beating down on her. She crused herself for wearing black. Rosette started to walked around, "Rika!" she yelled seeing if she was anywhere nearby. Even though she didn't like her, she should still be nice and make sure she is sure. Her mind was a bit distracted by where in the world she was.

A warm breeze came by, going threw the tunnel under her hair. She came across a thin pathway. She leaned onto the cliff and took baby step across. Slowly making her way over. The blond haired female looked down below her, it was a long drop. She looked after and closed her eyes in fear. Slowly taking her next step.

A part of the rock fell off the cliff making the circumspect girl lose balance and fall down. She fell down backwards, looking up at the hair and her hair pushing up by the force. She slip away to unconscious before hitting the bottom. The last thing she was something strong pulling her up, like a force sucking her in.

**/§/----/§/**

**Miko(s)**- Priestess  
**Hai**-Yes  
**Sugoi**-Amazing  
**Ano**-Um  
**Hikari**- Light

**/§/-----/§/**

**Amiboshi: **Who is Hikari? I thought you made her up  
**Mezoki: **It's-a-sec-cret! She is mention in the OVAs -wink-  
**Amiboshi: **Review, please. Guess if you want too. I still don't know who Hikari is.  
**Mezoki: **Here I thought I gave out many foreshadows.


	2. The Prophecy

**Mezoki:** Sorry, it took a while, I've been busy.  
**Amiboshi:** Well, that's what happens when your in school, teacher plan many tests, and you're on the swim team, have practice until last, then as soon as you get home it's eat, shower, and homework.  
**Mezoki:** How do you know this much about me?! Are you a stalker??!!  
**Amiboshi:** No, you just complain about it to me  
**Mezoki:** -Blush- Right...I remember that... -sweat drop-

**

* * *

**

**Summary**: The Universe of the Four Gods opens up again. This time the book takes four mikos in the finals chapters. Inside the book all four countries are at war and all four countries have high hopes for their priestess.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fushigi Yugi. I own Mezoki, Rosette, and Rika; not Hikari, she is from Fushigi Yugi, guess who she is. I also own Koie, Amefur, Karasuki, and Toroki, I didn't name them, I just made them up because they didn't have their debut yet. I don't own the first page of The Universe of the Four Gods its direct quote from Fushigi Yugi: Mysterious Play.  
**Warning**:  
**Paring**: Will add as I go along  
**Rating**: T-14 and up(for now)  
**A/N**: Spoiler, the name of the unknown celestial warriors from Byakko are real, but I made up their powers. For the last warrior of Genbu this is a spoiler once I put him into the story. Also the known celestial warriors if you didn't see them yet, this is a spoiler. Also remember that time passes faster in the book, so all the celestial warrior had died and now are reborn again.

Also in the manga, Konan is Hong Nan, Kutō is Qu Dong, Hokkan is Bei-Jia, and Sairou is Xi-Lang.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: **The Prophecy

A warm feeling spread through the girl's body. The sound of the flames diffused into the air, ashes coming from the fire. Heat rose to the top of the cave, melting some of the ice. A drop of water fell onto the peachy skin color. The pair of eyes slowly opened. Her vision was blurry at first, but clear up after a few minutes. She looked around, the female was still inside the same cave. She let out a small groan. Although somehow a fire appeared.

The girl's eyes stared at the flamings dance around. She could hear the sparks inside the fire. The redhead girl just stared into the flames, her mind was totally blank, expect for a slight pain. The heat took away the coldness in her body. The sound of footsteps were soon heard. She lifted her head, looking in the direction of the source of the sound. A dark haired man stepped into the light, which the fire provided. Her gray eyes looked at his long dark hair, in the high ponytail.

He had two steel ribbons align in a x formation that meet at the bridge of his eye brows. The man wore black foreign clothing, it didn't like anything from the red head's era, it was more like ancient armor. While the female thought his outfit was weird, so did the man. It wasn't made from any material from his country, or any others that he knew of. The thought of the abandon girl was from another world; which would mean, the prophecy was real. That was if his theory was correct. The tall man, well over six feet **(You have to admit, he's like a giant XP)**, looked down at her. The thought of being nice to her and he might be able to get information out of her.

The silent between the two was broken, when the man said, "Are you alright?" The dark haired one was trying to have concern in his voice that was some-what successful. He sat down across from her with the fire in between them. He had a hard time trying to show emotions, this he was not used to doing. He manage somehow to curve his lips into a smile.

"I'm fine now, thank you," Rika said in a polite, gentle voice. She was taught how to as upper classed like and be polite to nice people; even though, it was only a front for her. Normally she would have been mean and snotty. But seeing that she had no idea where she was, or how to get back, she had no choice but to be nice. She needed information somehow. "So where am I anyhow?" she asked curious, she definitely didn't know anyplace that was on a mountain top and a cave near anyplace she lived.

"Mount Iwate," was the simple answer coming from the man. "Where are you from and what are you doing in Bei-Jia? You are a foreigner to here, aren't you?" His voice was bold and strong. This tall man sure thought things through. He got it right on the dot, she wasn't from any place around here.

Rika was a little timid to answer him. The red head got the courage from somewhere to answer him. "I-I'm from Tokyo, Japan. I don't know how I got to Bei-whatever. I never even heard of this place," she said in her snobby, stuck-up way, after crossing he arm over her chest. Her gray eyes looked over at him, he was a little shocked by her reply. The mysterious girl manage to hear, "Could it be that she is the one from the legend?" It was a small mumbled under his breath. The small one questioned, "What do you mean 'the one from the legend'?"

The long, dark haired man didn't realized that she heard him. "I'll tell you then..." he paused.

**

* * *

**

The sunlight beat down on the dark haired tomboy. She sat up in the hay bed, she was lying in, and rubbed her eyes. Once her vision was clear she looked around in the room. It wasn't too big, and was nothing compared to modern. It was just like ancient China, just like Hikari's mom described to them. Zoki got up and walked around the room, studying it.

The sound of the door swung open, the female that just woke up attention went there. A green haired boy came into the room. This blue eyes with the hint of gray in them looked at her. _'No way she could be the priestess, surely she wears odd clothing. But she is nothing like the priestess from the one I have in my dream,'_ the boy thought. He always had a dream with a girl with blond hair, and cut short. He believed that she was the priestess to save them. This boy refuse to listen to reason from his sibling. "Glad, you're awake, you been out for a while now."

Mezoki recognized him as the one who saved her. Although, he wore different clothing now. He had a blue undershirt, and an orange rob like top, with blue outlining, along with blue pants and yellow straps around his lower legs and wrist. But the hair style was the same and he had the blue head ban as well. "Thank you for saving me," she said and bowed.

"I'm not the one who saved you, it was Amiboshi, my twin," he said. The other boy walked in, his twin, the one they called Amiboshi. The gentler one heard noises coming from inside and decided to check it out.

"Good you're awake. Are you hungry? I was beginning to worry you been out for sometime now," the one that just walked into the room said. His voice was much more gentle than his brother.

The female of the three looked at the two of them, they really were twins. It they were wearing the same clothing, she would be able to tell them apart. "I'm fine. Thank you for everything," she said and bowed her head. Then her stomach growled, Zoki turned red from embarrassment. She only said she wasn't hungry because she doesn't like to bother others too much. Laughing replaced the silent between them.

"Come on, food is already done. Come and eat," the one in blue clothing said. Then he walked out of the room with the other following. The fierce one gave her a deadly glance. The memory of the chat with his brother about the legend replayed in his head. This send shiver up her spines, it wasn't a good feeling either. Regardless, she went into the main room. The table was set up with food. Mezoki took a seat.

The three began to eat in silent. It was a bit awkward. After a few minutes, the silent was disrupted. "So where did you come from Miss..." Amiboshi asked, his voice trailed off since he didn't know her name.

The black haired girl looked over at him, "Sorry, it's Mezoki, or Zoki for short," she bowed her head again. It was culture and respectful from where she came. "I came from Tokyo. But I that's not from anywhere around here," her eyes filled with regret of opened the book, "In fact, where I come from isn't from this world."

A cup was forced down onto the table, causing it to shake up. "There is no way you are from another world. You can't possibly be the priestess," he raised his voice, but wasn't yelling. His expression said it all, disbelieve, irate, and fierce. Zoki didn't understand why he looked at her this way; did she do something wrong? She had just met the boy, and she was already on his bad side.

**

* * *

**The open waist was scorching hot, the sun ray reached out for the land, burning the place. The land was dry as can be. Animals stayed hidden under rocks, plants, anything that would shield from the bright star. The desert was hot enough to cause hallucinations, make the mind go crazy. The air was dry and thin. The sky was clear, not a single cloud to blockade th sun rays. 

The female woke up in a nice shaded cave. Her lilac eyes wandered around, nothing in sight that was animated; there were rocks that's pretty much it. The blond stood up and walked toward the cave's breach. She lifted her creamy hand to shield her eyes. She could start to feel the heat from the desert. In the distance were just blurs.

Rosette stepped back wards back into the cave to cool off. She best wait until the sundown to leave. She was starting to regret wearing black. The teen fixed her outfit and pulled down the high socks to her shoes and pulled her hair up to a high ponytail. She sat down leaning against the wall and fanning herself with her hand; it didn't help much. She unbutton the top buttons of her dress. The light haired girl felt like she was gonna died from the heat.

The teen aged girl turned to look out the entrains of the carven. I thought she saw a pool of water there, then rubbed her eyes to see if her mind was playing tricks on her. Rosette looked again to see it was still there. The blond ran over and stepped down into the water. The first step she spilled and fall head first down. She rolled down a steep cliff.

She felt a strong arm grab hold of her around her waist. She looked up and saw a young man, probably a little older than herself. This saver held onto her and was surviving by a branch hanging off the cliff. _'Huh? Cliff?' _The blond looked down to see a far way down to the button of a steep cliff. _'Damn, I need to stop doing stupid things.'_ She mentally sighed. Her ears picked up the sound of the branch breaking. "Snap," their life line was in two.

A radiant green light rose up from the cliff, then gently place the two safely on the ground. She female collapse on the spot. "Sheez, what were you think? Were you trying to kill yourself?" the man nearly yelled at her before looking over at her to see that the girl collapse on the ground.

"Gomen," Rosette replied weakly, "It was just an illusion, blond moment to fall for it." **(Sorry, no offense to anyone. A lot of my friends have them so I have nothing against blonds) **She was panting heavily, that was enough excitement for about a year for her. The teen had her hand over her heart, she could felt her heart beat racing.

The older person looked down at her. He puzzled on what a blond moment was. "You aren't from around here, are you?" She definitely was strange. He watched as, Sette shook her head. The heavy breathing slowly came to a stop. A pair of lilac eyes looked up at the silver-blueish hair man. The young lady was taken in by the aquamarine eyes of his.

"I'm from Japan. Do you know how I can get back there?" she asked snapping out of her trance. Yet another one of his confused looks. _'Japan?' _he had never heard of the place, except in ancient mythology, it was mention that Miaka and Yui came from a place called Japan.

A sigh left the man's lips. "Yes, there is a way, but there is something you have to do first, a prophecy," the hero voice dimmed down and when to no sound. He wasn't even sure if she was the one, or if the myth was true; after all over the years the story has been changed little by little. Although there was that symbol on his left ear.

* * *

Hikari grunted, her eyes opened at a slow pace. She looked around. "WHY AM I TIED UP?!" she yelled making lots of noise from her small lips. She sat up and hopped around, seeing that her hands and legs were tied up. She knelled at the bars of her cellar. "HELLO!? ANYONE HERE?" she waited for a response. "Some way to treat your guest, to tied them up and leave them alone in a place like this," she pouted in a whisper she could only hear.

The chestnut haired girl shook her head to move her hair out of her view. She glance through the bars and at the view of the room. The room pretty old, the walls where made of stone, a wooden table and chair was layout in the middle and candles lit the room. "Where am I? Why is this place old?" she thought out loud, a bad habit of hers.

"Would you keep it down in here?" someone raised their voice, making Hikari shiver a little. "This is why I don't like women, they're always so loud." The imprison girl thought about what he said for a bit. Her teal eyes looked up to see an orange haired man, he was slightly tan too.

"Oh, so you're gay," the hyper active girl said innocently, drawing to conclusions. She almost alway jumped to conclusions.

"NO! I'M NOT GAY! I'M ASEXUAL!" was the roar back; it was hard to decided who was louder him or Hikari before he got there. He somehow got to the door of the cellar while they were talking. **(More like a yelling contest) **

"Oh right, I almost forgot. Would you untie me and let me out of here?" she asked in a calm, cute little tone.

"You're a prisoner, why would I let you out?!" he replied still in an enraged voice, but not as loud as before. _'Is she a baka or something?'_ he thought. Somehow she seemed to be somehow familar to him, but he couldn't put his fingur on it.

That was it for Hikari, be was mad now. He hopped over to the bars he was looked him up in the eyes. "IS THIS SOME WAY TO TREAT A GUESS?! WHERE ARE YOUR MAT--" before she could finish she was glowing red and fade away. She appeared out of the cellar and on the other side of the bars with no rope around her ankles or wrist. "YAY! I'm free," she jumped a little and did her happy dance.

"No way, she's the miko," the orange haired man said with his hand laced in his hair. He shook his head, he couldn't believe someone like her would have such a title.

The female looked over, "What's wrong?" she asked like she did nothing, still being clueless. She heard the man sigh.

* * *

"There is a prophecy. There's a legendary girl, from another world, will come inthe time when the country is on the verge of collapse. The girl will gather the seven celestail stars and sumon the god of the country. She will gain the power to save the country and grant wishes. The last miko that come was a girl named Miaka Yuki and her friend Yui Hongo."

* * *

Hikari eyes widden at the name of Miaka Yuki. _'It couldn't be, I'm inside book, no way.'_

* * *

**Gomen-** Sorry  
**Baka-**Idiot

* * *

**Mezoki: **Thanks for reading everyone! Hikari reminds so much of a certain someone from the orginal story  
**Amiboshi: **Who?  
**Mezoki: **The someone I based her after.  
**Amiboshi:** Oh...  
**Mezoki: **Anyhow I'll try to update soon. Peace out! 


End file.
